


A Whale of a Time

by Tarash



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Clyde is a ninja turtle, Crack, Crossover, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Fighting Crime, Fighting all of the crime, Gen, Stranded on an Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan are stranded on an island but it's okay because Ms. Hudson and Clyde will fight crime instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whale of a Time

“Why are we on a boat in the middle of the ocean?” Joan asked.

“Because it is very important to know about fishing boats and the ocean and whales,” said Sherlock. “In case it’s ever relevant to a case.”

“In New York?”

“You never know,” said Sherlock.

“This is ridiculous,” said Joan who was very grumpy over being in the ocean on a fishing boat. But then again she and Sherlock had done plenty of ridiculous things before.

Just then, a whale attacked their boat! It was a big mean whale.

“That whale is being a dick,” said Joan.

The whale didn’t like that much so it kept attacking the boat until eventually it broke and Joan and Sherlock were stranded on an island.

“Okay I take it back,” said Joan. “This is ridiculous.”

“Also my phone fell in the water. What about yours?” Sherlock asked.

“It fell in the water too.”

“Oh no,” said Sherlock. “It looks like we’ll be here on this island for some time. What will Captain Gregson do without us to help him?”

“You’re worried about Captain Gregson?” Joan asked.

“Yes. I mean we have both read enough about survival in the wild to be fine out here. I just hope crime doesn’t get too out of hand back in New York.”

BACK IN NEW YORK.

“Oh Clyde,” said Ms. Hudson, wiping a tear from her cheek. “It has been so long! I think Sherlock and Joan are dead now. They have been gone for at least three hours.”

Clyde chewed on a lettuce leaf.

“You’re right. We can’t mourn them forever. We should go to Captain Gregson. He’ll know what to do.”

AT THE STATION.

“Oh no what will we do without Sherlock and Joan to help us fight crime in New York? I mean there are no other crimefighters in New York! Except for the police.”

“Well there is Spider-man,” said Ms. Hudson. “Oh and Daredevil. And that nice young man in the red suit.”

“Deadpool?” asked Marcus. “But he’s an asshole.”

“Yes but in a very polite way,” Ms. Hudson. “Anyway Captain Gregson me and Clyde have lived with Sherlock and Joan for so long that we will help you fight crime instead.”

“No offense Ms Hudson but you’re no Joan and Clyde is a turtle.”

“So?” Ms. Hudson said. “We can fight crime, right Clyde?”

Clyde chewed on a lettuce leaf.

“We’re off to find some crime and fight it.” Said Ms. Hudson.

SOMEWHERE IN ALLEY

Someone was about to rob a young man but luckily Ms. Hudson was there in time and she threw Clyde at the robber! The hard shell of the turtle/tortoise (check what Clyde is later) hit the robber on his head and the robber was knocked out.

“Thanks lady you are superawesome!” said the young man.

“No problem.” Said Ms. Hudson. “It is all in a day’s crimefighitng!”

Ms. Hudson and Clyde continued to fight lots of crime together and not just by using Clyde to throw at people! Clyde was also secretly a ninja turtle/tortoise who had escaped from the sewers because he didn’t like pizza! But he was still trained by Splinter so he had some really awesome ninja moves. He snuck up on people and punched them in the ankles! Really hard! Until they felt down and then Clyde ninja-punched them in the ear and in the nose.

 

 

Ms. Hudson then called the police on them because that is proper procedure when you have apprehended a criminal because even really mean criminals deserved a fair trial and investigation.

After a week Ms Hudson and Clyde had fought a lot of crimes. They had fought eleventy-one crimes and were about to fight their eleventy-second and when they had finished that one they called Captain Gregson.

“Thank you Ms. Hudson you have fought all the crime.”

“What do you mean?” Ms. Hudson asked.

“Well you fought all the crime, so all criminals are in prison or being investigated. So basically you’re done and we’re all going on holiday.”

“But what about Sherlock and Joan?”

“It’s okay we found them because Marcus tracked their cellphones and then deduced where the nearest island was that Joan and Sherlock could be on. So when they get back to New York I guess they can go on holiday because you and Clyde have fought all the crime.”

“Awesome,” said Ms. Hudson and she high-fived Clyde who was chewing on a lettuce leaf.

ON THE ISLAND

Marcus arrived on a boat but the boat was in one piece because the dick whale had swum off. “Oh hey Joan and Sherlock.”

Sherlock and Joan had made a hut and were sitting by a campfire. “Hurray Marcus you found us! I hope crime is not too bad back home?” asked Sherlock.

Marcus laughed. “No it’s okay. I will let the Captain explain.”

AT THE STATION

“Hey Sherlock and Joan, you are fired because Ms. Hudson and Clyde fought all the crime.” Greeted Captain Gregson.

“What?” said Sherlock. “all the crime?”

“Yes all the crime. There are no criminals left in New York.” Gregson looked thoughtful. “Although maybe there will be new criminals. I will hire Ms. Hudson and Clyde instead. They are very efficient and good at fighting crime.”

“Oh okay well I guess I will take up knitting instead,” said Sherlock and he became the best knitter in the world.

Joan took up crochet and became superawesome at that.

IN NEW YORK

“Hey Daredevil,” said Spider-man who was hanging around outside Hell’s Kitchen.

“Hey Spider-man.”

“Hey did you hear about that lady and the ninja turtle who fought all the crime in New York?”

“Yeah,” said Daredevil. “I was really impressed with her. She is clearly awesome and so is her turtle.”

“Yeah. Hey so since all the crime has been fought what are you gonna do now?”

“I guess I will focus on my dayjob of being an avocado, what about you?”

“I will focus on my dayjob of being a photographer,” said Spider-man.

Just then Deadpool arrived. “Guuuuys,” he shouted. “Don’t focus on your dayjobs! I was thinking we should become a former superhero boyband instead.”

“Yeah okay that sounds way better than being an avocado,” said Daredevil.

“Totally,” said Spider-man

And they became a boyband and Ms. Hudson and Clyde made sure that all the crime in New York stayed fought and then they travelled the country fighting crime all over the US and then they travelled the world fighting all the crime everywhere. She and Clyde were so awesome that they even made Moriarty give up her life of crime and she is now the manager of the Former Superhero Boyband.


End file.
